


Your Eyes Are Like A Virus

by Simp_Kingg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alena is a bottom, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Girls with Guns, Post-Apocalypse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, i like eyes, i wrote alot about eyes, support my gay ocs, this is all eyes and gay, this was supposed to be my english assessment, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp_Kingg/pseuds/Simp_Kingg
Summary: Lesbians in a post apocalyptic world and they are enemies*thats it*actually this was supposed to be for my English assessment but I didn't  win the voting process cus my story wasn't qualified because i wrote over the word limit and the other guy that tied me had wrote within so I'm just gonna push my luck here
Kudos: 3





	Your Eyes Are Like A Virus

**Author's Note:**

> This indeed is very gay and also my English assessment and I will expand more on this I had a whole plot but a word limit for the assessment but now I don't so expect more when I have time to expand on this
> 
> this story will be the start of my new writing career  
> actually i just write fanfic so this is new to me :)
> 
> also I don't know how AO3 works so I hope this turns out right

Frantically grabbing the supplies, I put them in my satchel, a few falling out, but that was the least of my worries, I was on a time limit. I don't have much time before they find me here. The silence was maddening. The only sounds being my frantic grabbing of supplies and the faint wind outside the store. Footsteps overflowing the silence each step getting louder and louder. Having no time to hide, I find myself held at gun-point by a tall dark figure, long hair and slim legs moving closer to me, I become a deer frozen in headlights. As they walk into the light all I can see are mesmerizing grey eyes like midwinter eyes ebbed ever so gently with cement. It accentuated every feature glistening like stars melted in platinum. You could simply say that it was the grey of the last ashes on a fire, tossed up on the breeze. navy blue long hair going down her spine, her emotionless expression staring into my soul. 

"Let's just talk about this alright?" I say slowly backing away from the gun pointing at me.

"Talk? why should we," the mysterious girl remarked weakly cocking her gun, 

"Wait!" I shout now moving closer 

"Think about this, would you really want an innocent’s death on your hands?" now hesitantly lowering her gun a bit the mysterious girl looks at me with almost what it looked like pleading eyes for me to help her.

Giving her a warm smile I gently grab her gun, "How about we just go peacefully and no one gets hurt?" I suggest in a calm and gentle tone calming and rationalizing the girl, my heart is racing beating a million miles. Palms sweaty, knees weak, arms heavy...mom’s spaghetti, despite my overwhelming nervousness I am still a comedic genius of course. My legs feel weak, I am astonished at the fact that I am still standing. I stare into her eyes with a smile 

"Amiya," I tell her now, giving her my hand to my surprise. She shakes it.

"Alena" her voice hoarse and soothing everything was perfect about her, I stare into her eyes like storm clouds for what seemed like hours getting lost in her stormy grey eyes.I pull back laughing awkwardly realizing our long stare, "Well Alena, I'll catch you sometime!" I say to her rushing out of the store into the barren street. newspapers everywhere. the streets were a mess. Empty for three years now. ever since the outbreak only a few of us survived, we don't know when it will be back. we don't know who survived, we don’t know why we survived. We don’t know anything. Kept in the dark for three years we did our own things.

Some found love, some made societies and then someone made The Outlanders, most notorious for their raidings and killings. They kill and raid without a care. If you try to fight them you won’t survive. They thrive from power. A girl like her in The Outlanders, something I would’ve never thought of, but those eyes were filled with grief and pain, almost like they were pleading for my help. Those eyes filled with such life it’s different from the others in the outlanders they had hope even if it was the tiniest bit of hope it was something. 

It’s quiet again the only noise being my footsteps on the sidewalk riddled with paper and dust. I go down the same road to my hideout. Looking through my bag, the gun I took from the girl is still there. A strange symbol carved on it, a cross and what seems to be , Latin with the date 1947 in Roman numerals. Judging by the unknown symbol it must mean something to her. I’ll have to return it then. For now I’ll return back and put my supplies in the storage. I grab the cold and rusty rough knob of the door to the parking lot and enter in. Standing in the parking lot was like I was engulfed into a void of darkness. Lighting up a match. I walked past the empty broken down cars to my corner of supplies and mattress that I found in one of the cars when I first arrived. I walked to the seat and table which was really just two boxes. I sit down exhausted from the day I just had, pulling the gun that I took from Alena out. I set it on the box next to me, where my spare clothes were neatly put together.

Judging by the darkness outside it was about 8 pm already. Hours had gone by so fast, the only light in the parking lot was my dull lantern. I lay down on the matted but hard floor. I had gotten used to sleeping like this. The hard and rough floor full of cracks and dust covered by a medium sized rug. I lay my head on my bag trying to sleep in this horrid situation. 3 years of sleeping with one eye open not knowing if I would wake up the next day, the virus has made me like this. The people have made me like this, no longer can I go a day without thinking I wasn’t going to make it to the next day. This is how it was going to be with The Outlanders and the virus. It would be a miracle if I made it to the next day. I lay down on the rug in silence, I closed my eyes to be met with a dark void hoping to wake up the next morning.

A sharp object prickles my neck. I open my eyes encountering piercing stormy eyes filled with anger. 

“Where is it!” Alena growls, pushing the knife further into my throat but not enough to draw blood.

“Where is what?” I reply calmly hoping it would calm her down 

“My gun,” She simply responds but I could hear the rage

I put my hands up signaling submission, as I get her gun from my table I hold it up to her gripping the muzzle pointing at me. I hand it to her.

“I was going to give it back, you know?” I say looking up at her.

“When was that going to be?” She joins in with a calm demeanor now. Her eyes were darker before now they are a light shade of grey like a cloud in a storm, mesmerizing. Before I knew it I was in a trance. 

“You okay there buddy?” Alena asks waving her hand in front of my face, breaking me out of my trance

“Sorry, I got distracted,” I sheepishly said, hoping she didn’t realize my staring.

“Distracted by what?” She presses further, catching me off guard. I stumble with my words unable to form a proper sentence, in a state of panic, I as my brilliant self said one word.

“You.” As I realized what I had just unconsciously said I could feel my face heat up and heart beat faster and louder. My heart felt like it was going to explode, it’s almost as if time was going slower every second felt like a minute the silence was deafening. 

It was seconds but it felt like an hour. 

Nothing was said but we knew what we wanted to say almost like telepathy, an instant connection from the start. 

“What about me distracted you?” Alena asks her voice was hoarse and smooth

“Your eyes,” I somehow mutter out despite my growing nervousness 

“My eyes?” She says almost shocked

“Your eyes, grey, not a dull, unremarkable grey like concrete or stone, they are the grey of a pigeon’s wing, the grey of the ocean an instant before dawn’s fire rays strike the water.” I take a breath “If you look closer you’d see the swirls of glittering onyx black and tinges of blue at the edges.” 

“You mean my boring grey eyes?” She says now definitely in shock “There’s nothing special about them, it’s just grey.”

“It’s not just grey, there's a storm in your eyes filled with rain and lightning, they’re beautiful” I smile at her cupping her cheek with my hand thumb grazing her eye, I feel the rain finally pouring, the cloud couldn’t hold the rain anymore, but once there’s rain soon comes the sun.

“I’m sorry,” She simply says still crying, I wipe the tears with my thumb, I smile at her

“There’s nothing wrong with crying, so let it all out.” I embrace the fragile girl as she cries into my shoulder. 

Alena pulls back, looking directly at me almost staring into my soul.

“Your eyes are like a virus, infecting me so fast.”

**Author's Note:**

> it would be great if you left some feedback:)) i wanna improve my writing and this story to the best of my ability


End file.
